The Cheekiest Knight
by Mysterious Jedi
Summary: Just another knighting of Pippin story, but with a slight twist. What were Aragorn's motivations? Like most of my stories, written for one of Marigold's challenges (12) and inspired by various other hobbity fics I've read, though I hope it's original!


The Cheekiest Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and places. They were made by Tolkien and filmified (is that a word) by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinemas

Summary: Another knighting of Pippin story, but with a twist. What were Aragorn's motivations? Originally written for Marigold's Challenge 12.

Pippin sniffed cautiously. "What did you put in this?"

"Nothing that will harm you. Just drink it." Aragorn replied. He was ever so grateful that Gimli had found the hobbit alive, but everyone knew that hobbits made horrible patients, this one in particular.

Pippin sighed, knowing that he would not get anywhere with Aragorn, and drank the whole cup in record time.

"More slowly next time. I don't want you to make yourself sick." Aragorn commented.

"You don't want me to be able to escape from your evil potions until they have run over my tongue long enough to sufficiently torture me!"

Aragorn just smiled. He would miss these hobbits, they could always lighten his mood, and he could always use an extra person to treat him as more friend than king does. He supposed Arwen would, and of course Gimli and Legolas, when they were around. Eomer would be helpful too, but he would have his own kingdom to attend to. Perhaps Faramir or Imrahil could be trained to be less formal…or maybe he would just have to knight this young hobbit so he could summon him when he needed a friend. Now that was an idea.

Aragorn spent most of his precious little free time that afternoon making preparations for a knighting ceremony. New livery had to be made, for simple alterations could not make up the difference between a grown man and a hobbit. Gimli, at Aragorn's request, sneaked Pippin's sword away while the hobbit slept and repaired and polished it. Now he would just have to wait until the hobbit was well enough to heal. He decided to go check on the Took.

"Good evening, Pippin. How are you feeling?"

"About as well as one could hope for after being crushed by a troll."

"Pippin," Merry laughed, "if you are going to complain about awful herbal concoctions, you ought not admit to feeling poorly or you might get more of them."

"Merry!" Aragorn barked with surprising sternness, "do not give your cousin advice on how to be a poor patient. I expect honest answers to my inquires so that I can help him properly. I do not wish to be harsh, but the welfare of my friends is of great significance to me."

"Don't worry Aragorn. We Tooks are excellent patients except for occasional well-founded airings of our grievances."

Merry and Aragorn rolled their eyes, and then Aragorn went on to examine Pippin. He still had a lot of swelling, but he was healing nicely, all things considered. He should be able to kneel soon, if it was only for a brief period of time and he was lifted into and out of his bed. He had given instructions for various stretches and strength exercises that could be done from bed, so the tween should not be overly stiff.

A few days later, Aragorn decided that young Peregrin was fit to be knighted. Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Faramir all acted as witnesses.

"Peregrin, you once pledged service to a Steward. Will you now pledge service to a king?"

Pippin thought of saying, "Well if you are that desperately in need of me, I suppose I will oblige," but decided that this was a time to be serious, so he just said, "Yes, my lord."

Vows were said as before, but when Aragorn dubbed him knight Pippin's eyes widened. He had not expected that.

"Now my young knight," Aragorn said, "my first command as your liege lord is that you follow my commands as healer without complaint."

"Yes, my lord." Pippin might disobey a healer, but he had too much honor to disobey his liege lord directly, especially right after his knighting ceremony. Aragorn's command worked like magic, and although we was still cheeky, the tweenager no longer complained about nasty draughts.

Of this, Aragorn was glad. He wanted to preserve the hobbit's free spirit while ensuring his good health, and this knighting accomplished this. He might just have to recall this hobbit from the Shire someday, if he was heavy of heart or suspected Pippin to be in need of the king's healing hands. Yes, it had been an altogether productive ceremony, and the cheeky knight was not even wary of his king's motives…yet.

The End

"For do not forget, Peregrin Took, that you are a knight of Gondor, and I do not release you from your service. You are going on leave, but I may recall you."- Aragorn "Many Partings" _Return of the King_


End file.
